


Naked Truth

by ASliverOfHope



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASliverOfHope/pseuds/ASliverOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet between Sousuke and Rin goes horribly wrong for Rin, forcing him to confess to his crush and roommate Aiichirou. Sousuke finds this hilarious, Rin, not so much. The title's pun will be revealed in story. ;) Rintori college AU, hints of Soumomo and Reigisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my tumblr (asliverofhope-the-fangirl-nerd) for a club AU and I ran with it. I hope you enjoy it!

Okay, this is going to sound weird and it’s not a story that I’m super proud to tell. I mean I suppose it started out pretty fucking bad and really, really embarrassing. Being in a fashion club, president, I may add, it’s not like I haven’t modeled my own clothes before, but I’ve never done _this_ kind before. Hell, I would never consider it in a million years. Who would put themselves on display like that! Anyway, I’ll get to that, I should start with the back-story. It all started with the world’s shittiest best friend and a bet gone horribly wrong. Okay Sousuke isn’t that bad, but when we started egging each other on, the situation went down hill real quick.

* * *

            “Your team is going down, Sousuke!” I shoved his shoulder as I smirked. The TV was blaring a local basketball game and our excitement was peaked. My team was up by 10, so I got a little cocky.

            “Piss off Rin! Mine has always been the better team. I bet you they’ll beat yours by 20 points!” His teal eyes glinted with excitement as the adrenaline kicked in. Neither of us where really basketball fans, but anything where we could bet against each other was something worth watching.

            “No way, your team would have to make up the 10 points and then score another 20? Not possible. That’s an expensive wager.”

            “Who says we’re betting with money? That gets a little old, it’s like our rock paper scissors games, but this time I’ll win. I think the winner should make the loser do something instead of the winner getting something.”

            I grinned and tried to think of the worst thing possible I could make Sousuke do. Hey, if he was going to get even cockier than me, he’d get a punishment that would suit that. “Remember those maid outfits from our high school festival? I still have mine. You have to wear and be my maid for the whole day.”

            Sousuke looked horrified but then his face molded into a knowing smirk and I knew I was in trouble. “Why would you bring that to college with you?”

            I quickly looked away, scratching the back of my head as my face threatened to turn the same shade as my hair. “N-no reason! I mean I keep it around for times like this so I could humiliate you.” It was definitely not meant for Ai if that’s what he’s thinking. I mean he would look damn cute in that outfit, way better than Sousuke would. Not that I’m even thinking of trying that!

            “Uh huh. You’re a horrible liar. It’s written all over your face, you hoped to get your roommate into someday.” It was a question and he said it with that annoying and ever persistent smug look on his face. I was determined to wipe that look off his face by any means possible.

            “At least I plan on confessing to him! What about that little crush you have on that kid from the nature club.” I tapped my chin as I pictured the energetic orange haired freshman. “Momo was it? You’ll never have the balls to confess.”

            “I have bigger balls than you and you would know that.” He shot back with the straightest face only he could pull off. As much as I like to forget, we used to mess around with each other in high school. It only ended with constant fights, sure we understood each other like no one else, but trust me, that has its downsides. I guess we were too similar. “Besides,” He added with a saddened tone, “he’s straight, unlike yours.”

            “Oh come on, that boy is totally bi-curious. I’ve seen him checking you out when he thinks no one is looking.”

            “Anyway.” Sousuke cut in abruptly, obviously signaling he was done with the topic. “This,” he got up to grab a paper off his kitchen counter and handed it to me before he sat back down. “Is your punishment.”

            As I read over the flyer my heart sank and I knew I was getting the worse end of the deal. “Nude modeling? Are you shitting me? No way. I’m out.” I threw the paper at him.

            “Wimp. I knew you’d back out. At least I was willing to keep my end of deal up. Besides you’d get paid for it.”

            “No.”

            “Wimp.”

            “Wait, why do you have this anyway?”  
            “It pays a hundred just to stand there.”

            “Yeah, but, naked!”

            He laughed a my accidental pun, “Nice one Rin, but seriously it’s good money and the club promises to keep it only in their room.”

            “Who’s their president anyway?”

            “Nagisa.”

            I groaned. “Of course. Fine, you’re on, it’s not like your team will win!” We shook on it. Yes, I’m not happy, but I have way better odds of winning. “You’d really do that?”

            Sousuke shrugged, “I won’t be the one doing it now.” He gestured to the TV and his team somehow managed to tie with mine in the midst of all our arguing. “20 more points left and don’t go crying when I beat you.”

            “I won’t cry!” Our eyes were trained on the clear picture of Sousuke’s large TV, my blood pounding in my ears as the game raged on. “It’d have to be a miracle for your team to win now! It’s the 4th quarter and they still have score 20 points. Not possible. Even if your teams wins it doesn’t count unless it’s exactly 20.”

            “No way! 20 or more.”

            “Ha!” I snorted. “Fine, but there’s no way it’d be more.” We were transfixed again and I watched in disbelief as his team scored point after to point, really stepping it up in the final quarter, not letting my team even get one. My whole body froze as the seconds ticked down and the gap widened. With the final buzzer, an opposing player easily let a three sail from his fingers. I don’t remember holding my breath, but it came out in frustrated yell as the shot sank through the hoop. “That’s not possible. That was a 30 point difference…” I alternated between starting at the screen and squeezing my eyes shut, hoping the score would change with each time I opened them.

            “Report to the Fine Arts building, room 203, at 7pm tomorrow.” I didn’t even have to look at his face to know it would be in some twisted pompous look. “My team is known for its comebacks. Should have done your research before you bet, Rin.”

            “I have a night class, sorry, can’t go.”

            “Not on Thursdays you don’t.” He shot back, of course he’d know my schedule.

            “I’ll even walk you there just to make sure you don’t chicken out.”

* * *

 

So that’s how I ended up here standing in front the most foreboding door with my ass of a best friend, annoying sneer and all, beside me. “Nope I give in, I’ll do anything else.”

“I thought you were a man of your word, Rin, that’s what you’ve always said.” His hand clenched tighter on my arm as he opened the door and if I thought this couldn’t get worse, well, I was so wrong. Sitting among the many eager faces, was my roommate and the object of my affections.

“No. I won’t!” I tried to run, but Sousuke grabbed me and turned me around as Nagisa bounded up to us.

“Rin-chaaaan! What are you doing here?”

            “I was thinking of joining—”

            “He’s here in response to your ad.” Sousuke held up the flyer he _conveniently_ brought with him. I’ll kill him. Nagisa of course was going to make the biggest deal about this and Ai would definitely notice. God, I hoped this was nothing but a joke, but the surprised, yet devious look on Nagisa’s face told me other wise.

            “Really?”

            “No, I’m here to observe.” I tried to look anywhere but Ai’s face, I knew by now we attracted his attention.

            “Which is it? Rei-chan did it! He was opposed to it at first, but after he learned it was to develop our drawing skills he found it beautiful.”

            I rolled my eyes, “Of course that four eyes would find a way to make it beautiful.” I still wanted to back out, but I knew I wouldn’t live it down and Sousuke would be calling me a chicken forever if he could. “No, I’m here as the model…” I mumbled as I tried to pretend the floor was the most interesting thing in the room.

            “Great!” Nagisa cheered and dragged me behind a curtain to get undressed. “You don’t need to be so nervous Rin-chan, you have a great body and it’s not like this the only other time we’ve done this.” I know this is a Liberal Arts college, but isn’t this a bit too liberal.

            My heart stopped as I pictured Ai drawing other naked men and women. I suddenly wanted to be the only one that Ai would draw naked. Shit, now I was jealous of the other models I don’t even know. At least with Rei I knew that Ai wouldn’t be interested because Rei was obviously spoken for. Another thought came to me that sent a chill down my spine, what if Ai hated me after this? What if he would be too embarrassed to be seen with me? Suddenly I don’t care that I lost a bet, I don’t care that I have to stand naked in front of these strangers. If this ruins things for Ai and I, I will never forgive Souske. “R-right.” I managed to get out as Nagisa clapped me on the shoulder and left me alone to change.

            I tried to look confident like I did when I modeled one of my best outfits, proud of my work knowing all the praise I’d get when my collection is well received. I carefully took my place on the small stage and struck a pose. I guess I never outgrew my romantic side because this isn’t how I wanted Ai to see me naked for the first time. I don’t know, I pictured it when we’d been together for sometime and were having sex for the first time. No, I can’t think about that right now…pretend you have clothes on…or pretend Ai isn’t in the room. Yeah, that will work!

            Okay no. It didn’t work. I changed up poses when I was told, but it felt like I was underwater. Every word that reached my ears was muffled and I was completely alone with Ai. Even though I forced myself to count the tiles on the floor and the ceiling. When that didn’t work I studied the wall, every crack, every stain or uneven part, I’d memorize it. I’d fall apart if I looked at Ai, he was my weakness, and he always has been.

            After living alone my freshman year, I decided to get a random roommate. At first I thought he was really annoying and needy. He followed me around when he could and we ate every meal together because, hey, it was better than eating alone. I was hell-bent on pushing the kid away and he was equally has hell-bent to stay by my side. It was slow, but by the end of my second year, I found everything he did for me endearing instead of annoying. He’s really a great kid and he’s the most selfless person who cares about others like no one else even could. I _have_ to find a way to let him know that.

            Out of all the eyes that are on my body, Ai’s carry the most weight. It’s as if I can feel those cerulean eyes trace every line and every crevice of my body. From where his eyes started I could tell he drew from the top down. The closer his gaze inched toward my…manhood…the more I realized how erotic this actually was. STOP! Idiot, you’re in a room full of people…people who are drawing your dick and can clearly see it! Shit think of anything else. I let my eyes slip down to Ai’s face when I knew he was looking down at his paper. Worst idea I could’ve had. Why didn’t I notice before that he bites his lower lip when he’s concentrating? Imagine if he bit your lip like that? My mind prompted and fuckfuckfuck! With great difficulty I wrenched my eyes away from Ai’s face and focused on the wall again. There’s nothing sexy about a wall. White, solid and slightly bumpy…see nothing sexy about that. Unless Ai gets off that stool and shoves you against it, because he, like you, can’t take it anymore. I suddenly saw a scene flash before my eyes. Ai’s hands were in my hair and our lips crash together. My blunt nails dig into that wall and there’s little stopping me from devouring him right there. “C-can I take a quick break?” I stutter out and I barely wait for Nagisa’s conformation before I run behind the curtain.

            “Rin-senpai?” I hear the familiar voice and I panic. I’m half hard by the time I make to my sanctuary; I can’t let him see me like this. I dress with incredible speed and race out of room ignoring Ai and Nagisa’s calls.

* * *

 

            “Sousuke! You shit.” I yelled when he finally opened the door. “You knew didn’t you? You knew Ai was in that club!”

            “I’m surprised you didn’t realize that when you took the bet. You live with him after all and you loooove him.”

            “I’ll never be able to face him again. I nearly got hard thinking about him drawing me!”

            Sousuke burst out laughing and I almost didn’t catch the second voice that had joined in. I pushed the door open to see Seijurou’s little brother on the floor, clutching his stomach as he tried to stop laughing. “You didn’t know Aiichirou-senpai would be there! Sou just told me the story.” Sou? I looked at the orangette curiously. Since when were they so close that they used nicknames? “I still can’t believe you actually agreed to tha-” He stopped when Sousuke shot him a warning look.

            “I thought this was going to stay between us.” I growled at my current teal-eyed nemesis.

            “Nagisa is the club president, there was no way this _wouldn’t_ get out.”

            I groaned, of course! The blond idiot couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it. He would tell Rei and Makoto and Haru. My life is officially over. “I’m staying over. Indefinitely.” I glared at Sousuke and sent a warning to Momo to get out.

            “Aw, but we didn’t get to—fine.” Momo groaned as he sure took his time to get off the floor and out of Sousuke’s apartment.

            “Cockblocker.” Sousuke scoffed at me when Momo left.

            “What?” I stared at him in shock. I never thought he’d actually confess.

            “Momo went to Ai to ask him about liking another guy since apparently the kid has knowledge in that. He then went on about always liking girls but there was this one guy that made him feel the same way as your sister did.”

            “Don’t you dare bring that up. I already had to watch out for one Mikoshiba.”

            “Do you want to hear the story or not?” Sousuke huffed impatiently.

            “Go on.”

            “So Ai pretended that I was some expert on this and gave Momo my number to talk about it with someone who knows. Momo just agreed to experiment with me when you barged in. Thanks a lot, asshole.”

            “You’ll have another chance, unlike me—wait—Ai likes a _guy_?”

            I wanted to smack the bemused smirk off Sousuke’s face. “I was waiting to see when you’d get there. You’re so slow when you’re mad.”

            “I am not!”

            “Unluckily for you, Momo didn’t find out who Ai likes, but you can’t hide out here. You’ll have to see him eventually.”

            “Just not now.” I silenced my phone as soon as I saw Ai’s name flash on my caller ID. I can’t Ai…not right now.

* * *

 

            I successfully avoided my roommate for two weeks before he finally cornered me in our room on my trip back for clothes. I had been so careful to be in the room only when I knew Ai would be in class. “Ai!” I jumped as the door suddenly opened. “D-don’t you have class?”

            “It was canceled. My teacher was sick.” He carefully watched my every move as he seemed to predict every escape plan I had in mind. “Rin.” He didn’t use just my first name often, so this had to be serious. “Please don’t avoid me anymore! We had finally got past all of that, I thought we had become friends.” I saw his lip quiver a bit before he continued and it almost broke my heart. “I mean you _chose_ to live with me this year instead of Yamazaki-senpai and now it feels like my freshman year all over again. It’s not like you’re the only naked model we’ve had. Rin-senpai, please, I’m not upset or weirded out that you modeled for us. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me!”

            “That’s just it, it’s because it’s you that I’m embarrassed!” The words left my mouth before I realized their connotation and how Ai would take them. I’ve really lost him now.

            “Rin-senpai? What does that mean? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked. I mean we’ve been roommates for a year and a half now.”

            I blushed even harder at his words and how calm he was about this. “I’ve gotta—”

            “No.” Ai threw his body between the door and me and I could think of nothing but how we crashed into each other. We were so close I could—no. He likes someone and there’s no way that it’s me. Not after all I put him through last year. “Tell me and don’t lie to me. You promised me that there wouldn’t be anymore secrets between us! Rin-senpai, you’re my best friend I won’t lose you again.”

            Best _friend_ —I knew it—it’s not me he likes. Oh well, I know looking into those damn, honest, doe eyes that I can’t keep all of this in anymore. “I fell for you last year, Ai. I couldn’t stand up there knowing you were watching and drawing me. It was either me leaving or getting hard in front of everyone.” He must be so disgusted with me. It’s really all over this time. I wouldn’t want to be around me anymore if our places were switched. I wish this was a nightmare that I could wake up from, but it wasn’t. “I’ll move out as soon as I get the chance.”

            “So it wasn’t just me. You felt it too.” I gasped at his words, not daring to believe them. “I wanted so badly to pull you off that platform and hide you from everyone else’s view. I wanted to be the only one that got to draw you like that! I thought I was imagining all that sexual tension.”

            “Ai…you…?” I couldn’t form any words and his fond smile nearly melted my heart.

            “Always, Rin-senpai, I thought it was so obvious.”

            No. I’m not crying—maybe—but I almost lost the person that means the most to me. Anyone would be emotional in this situation! “I might be just that dense.” I joked.

            “Maybe.” Ai chuckled as he wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. “I love you Rin, Can I just call you Rin?”

            “Idiot. How many times have I told you to do that?” I finally closed the space between us with a chaste kiss. Well, that’s what it was supposed to be, but Ai pulled me closer. I’m not going to say it was some all-magical-perfect kiss because it really wasn’t. When he tried to introduce his tongue I was so surprised I jerked away and the second time our teeth knocked together, but at least on the third time we got it right. I think I found my new favorite thing. I closed my eyes as our tongues slid over each other. The kiss was better than any one I had shared with Sousuke, by a long shot. He pulled me close and I pressed him against the hard wood behind him. Our lips worked together and he let out a small breathy groan into my mouth. I ran my tongue over his again, grinning a bit as I drew out another moan. Okay maybe it was a little perfect.

            “Can I finish my drawing?” Ai asked when we finally separated. “I was just getting to the good part.” He giggled like a child who found out a secret they weren’t supposed to, but I knew that giggle was far from innocent.

I walked to my closet, leaving him hanging, and fished out my little guilty pleasure. “Only if you agree to wear this for me and let me see yours some time.”

“You haven’t seen mine? Not even a peek? That’s how I saw yours.”

“Ai! You need to stop hanging out with Nagisa.”

“You like it, Rin.” He narrowed his eyes in thought as he gave the maid outfit a once over. “Why do you have that anyway? Did you actually buy that?”

“It’s from my high school cultural festival!” Oh fuck. I watched the realization dawn in his eyes. “N-no I didn’t wear it! I was kidding, it was my sister’s from a high school play.” Dammit! Like that wasn’t obvious! I should have said I made as a required project of some sort.

“You so wore it, senpai.”

“Senpai?” I playfully glared at the honorific.

“Oops, habit. Rin, will you show me what you look in it?”

“You’d look cuter in it. I’ll let you finish your drawings…”

“Okay. I could always ask your sister for pictures.”

I glared at him, “One more like that I’ll revoke my offer.”

He situated himself at his easel with an excited smile. “I’ll be the only one with the finished drawing and access to the real thing.”

Yes. I’m in love with this cheese ball. So hopelessly in love. Then again, I suppose I’m not much better.

           

           


End file.
